Abnormal Family
by Sora Tsubameki
Summary: Satu keinginan mustahil yang tak bisa Seto penuhi untuk suaminya tersayang. Bagaimana jika hal itu menjadi awal dari sebuah kutukan dalam rumah tangganya? Puppyshipping, slight Puzzleshipping. mencoba bangkit dari hiatus. AU. chapter 5 update. COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1

**Yugioh © Kazuki Takahashi-sensei.**

**Abnormal Family © Sora Tsubameki**

**Seto, Jou, Yami, dan Yugi berumur 26 tahun**

**Marik, Malik, Bakura, Ryou berumur 5 tahun **

**--- Chapter 1. The Devil's Child---**

Siapa yang tak kenal Seto Kaiba? Namanya jelas tersohor di dunia bisnis. Belum lagi dengan parasnya yang diatas rata-rata. Semua orang pasti meleleh jika berada didekatnya. Meski sikapnya dingin dan angkuh, Ra seolah terhipnotis untuk terus menerus memberi karunia tak ternilai padanya. Selain memiliki harta yang melimpah ruah, Seto pun dikaruniai suami yang cukup manis.

Eit, tunggu..suami? ya benar, suami. Seorang suami berambut emas dan bermata coklat madu. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Jounouchi Katsuya. Perdebatan dan adu mulut sengit memang sudah menjadi ritual sakral pacaran mereka. Meski malu-malu akhirnya mereka toh mau juga. Oke, kita skip saja bagian perjuangan Kaiba untuk 'menyeret' Jounouchi ke gerbang pernikahan. Yang pasti pernikahan yang telah berjalan setahun terakhir ini membuat sang CEO sangat bahagia. Sekarang mereka sedang menjalani indah-indahnya pengantin baru. Ibarat buah yang ranum, saat-saat inilah Seto sedang merasakan manisnya hidup.

Namun, siapa yang bisa menebak jalan pikiran seorang Katsuya. Pemikiran dari otaknya yang pas-pasan itu memang kerap kali menuai badai dalam bahtera rumah tangganya.

"Seto, rumah ini serasa sepi kalau hanya kita tinggali berdua saja." Oke, sinyal buruk mulai beresonansi.

"Hh..hh..Arah pembicaraanmu kurang tepat sayang..ahh.." Seto menatap seductive ke arah suaminya. Kali ini mereka sedang bergumul di ranjang. Hawa panas mulai membakar suhu ruangan. Sedikit lagi Seto mencapai surga, jika saja Jou tidak menghentikan kuluman di areal bawah milik Seto Kaiba secara tiba-tiba.

"Arghh.." Seto mengerang frustasi. Jelas dia tak mau Jou berhenti.

"Seto, kita harus melakukannya!" Jou makin memperlebar jarak.

" Kau tahu apa yang harus kau lakukan bukan?" Kaiba mulai terengah-engah. Tidak nyaman jika menurunkan libido yang nyaris meledak. Rasanya seperti akan terjun ke dalam jurang terdalam tapi tidak jadi. Seketika raut muka Seto berubah tegang, menandakan ketidaksenangannya atas interupsi mendadak sang uke.

"Aku mau anak!"

"WHATTTT???" Oke, sekaranglah saatnya Seto terjun ke dalam jurang.

Keringat dingin mulai bercucuran. Bagaimana bisa Jounouchi berpikiran sampai kesitu? Benar kata pepatah, orang bodoh memang memiliki sejuta misteri *ngarang*. Tak masuk akal. Jelas itu tidak bisa dipenuhi. Jika Jou minta kapal pesiar, Seto pasti sanggup mengabulkan. Kalau jalan-jalan ke mars? Pasti akan diusahakan. Bukankah sekarang pemerintah Amerika Serikat sudah menyediakan paket liburan ke luar angkasa? Tapi untuk permintaan yang satu ini jelas Seto tidak bisa memenuhinya. Mau secinta apapun Ra pada dirinya, Ra tidak akan pernah sudi memberikan rahim pada kedua pasangan sejati ini bukan?

"Aku mau anak, Seto!" Jou mulai merengek. Tak dihiraukannya ekspresi Seto yang mulai berubah horror. Sinting! Seto kira mungkin Jou akhirnya sadar akan kekeliruannya yang telah menikahi sesama jenis kemudian berubah haluan untuk mencari wanita saja agar mampu menghasilkan generasi penerus. Kalau benar begitu hancurlah sudah masa depan Seto Kaiba. Tanpa cinta hidupnya pasti terasa hampa. *Halah, lebay*

"Seto?" Jou mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya ke depan muka Seto yang masih membeku.

"RAMBUT JAMURRR!!!" Jou berteriak dengan frekuensi diatas 20.000 Hz.

"Argh, apa-apaan kau anjing kampung!" Seto mulai menapak bumi. Kali ini kesadarannya telah kembali 65 persen.

"Aku mau anak. Anak. Anak. Anaaaaaaak…"

"Eh?" Seto kembali ke dunia autisnya. Kewarasannya sudah pasti minus, dibawah 0 persen.

XXX

"Mereka lucu-lucu, Seto.." Jou tersenyum lebar. Seto masih duduk manis di sofa tamu, enggan mengikuti sang uke untuk masuk ke kamar balita.

"Seto, aku pilih yang itu. Sepertinya lucu.."

"Pilih sesukamu!" Kaiba masih sibuk mengotak-atik laptop kesayangannya. Tidak ada hal yang membuatnya menarik disini. Harga saham dan bursa efek yang bergerak fluktuatif rupanya lebih menarik minatnya ketimbang suara ceria anak-anak panti yang berubah seperti seringai iblis di kupingnya.

Jelas Seto menolak untuk mengadopsi anak. Bukan tidak mau! Hanya belum siap saja. Malam sebelumnya terjadi perdebatan besar-besaran antar dua kubu yang berbeda pendapat.

"Oh please. Jou, kita baru satu tahun berumah tangga. Seharusnya saat ini hanya ada kau dan aku. Tidak ada tambahan anggota keluarga!"

"Apa salahnya jika ada tambahan beberapa penghuni baru di rumah kita. Toh rumah ini masih cukup luas untuk menampung mereka!" Jou masih ngotot dengan argumennya.

"Mereka? Tunggu. Aku kira kita belum menyepakati satu penghuni baru pun untuk menambah keributan di rumah ini. Jangan bilang kau mau mengadopsi lebih dari satu bocah!" Kaiba murka.

"Kalau satu kasihan kan. Dia tidak punya teman main." Jou mulai menghentak-hentakkan kakinya ke lantai. Jelas aura ukenya terpancar dengan sangat tajam. Jika saja saat ini mereka tidak sedang beradu mulut, Seto sudah pasti akan langsung menerkam Jou dan membawanya ke kamar untuk berpesta ranjang semalam suntuk tanpa break.

"Kalau tidak ada anak, tidak ada jatah lagi untukmu!" Jou makin mengancam.

"Tidak bisa seperti itu!" Seto membantah.

"Jelas bisa!" Jou makin mempersengit ancaman. Dia melangkah keluar kamar utama.

"Hei, mau kemana kau?"

"Mulai sekarang kita pisah ranjang. Sebelum kau menyetujui kesepakatan kita, aku akan tidur di sofa."

"Bagaimana bisa begitu?"

"Jelas bisa!"

"Argh!! Baiklah. Besok kita ke panti asuhan. Pilih sesukamu!"

"Hehe." Seketika raut muka Jou berubah total. Kini dia sudah kembali menjadi anjing penurut, mengelus-elus tuannya yang mulai kehabisan nafas. Jelas ini penindasan. Seme terjajah oleh agresi seorang uke. Argh..sinting!

Oke, kita kembali ke suasana panti asuhan. Kaiba masih sibuk menekan-nekan keyboard miliknya. Beban pikirannya terasa sedikit rileks melihat harga saham yang naik di perdagangan bursa efek. Namun, kenikmatannya tak berlangsung lama. Seketika konsentrasinya terganggu oleh sebuah tangan mungil yang menarik-narik halus celana panjangnya.

"Ayah.." Hampir saja Seto mengira bocah itu adalah hantu yang mengaku-ngaku menjadi anaknya. Jika saja Seto tidak melihat dengan lebih detil, seorang bocah berkulit gelap itu tidak akan terlihat nyata di atas lantai biru ruang tamu.

"Setidaknya pilih yang mirip kita sayang~" Seto tersenyum horror (?)

Seorang bocah berambut jabrik, berkulit gelap, mulai menyeringai iblis ke arahnya. Meski maksudnya tersenyum tetap saja matanya terlihat licik.

"Eh? dia lucu kan, Seto. Kau tak lihat senyuman manisnya itu hah?"

'Oh please, seringai iblisnya dibilang manis?' Sepertinya setelah ini Seto harus bergegas membawa Jou ke dokter mata. Mungkin saja Jou mengidap katarak akut.

"Mereka terlihat sangat menggemaskan. Sepertinya mereka akan tumbuh menjadi anak baik. Yang ini saja ya…" Jou mulai menggendong yang satunya lagi.

"Uhuk!" Seto tersedak ludahnya sendiri. Shock.

"Siapa namanya?" Seto menyempatkan diri menanyakan nama kedua iblis bersaudara yang akan menjadi anggota keluarga barunya nanti.

"Kata suster, mereka bernama Marik dan Malik." Jou tersenyum puas.

XXX

Selang beberapa saat setelah kepergian mereka, datanglah dua pasangan muda -- lagi-lagi ingin mengadopsi anak.

"Bagaimana sayang? Sudah kau putuskan?" Suara baritone menyapa lembut kekasihnya yang masuk ke dalam ruangan.

"Um!" Yang disapa mengangguk semangat.

"Dia terlihat seperti malaikat kecil, Yami. Lihatlah. Begitu putih, bersih, dan menggemaskan. Kelak mereka akan menjadi anak-anak yang baik." Yugi mulai berjongkok dan memeluk kedua 'calon anaknya'.

"Terserah kau saja."

"Siapa nama kedua malaikatku ini suster?" Yugi mulai menyapa wanita setengah baya yang sejak tadi tersenyum ramah ke arah mereka.

"Mereka Bakura dan Ryou."

to be continued

**A/N**: Korban WB. Korban WB. Korban WB. Korban WB. Korban WB. Korban WB….Argh…Sunshine…maaf ya. Aku belum bisa melanjutkannya. Ide sudah terbersit, tapi entah kenapa sulit sekali tertuang ke lcd. Permintaan maaf terutama ditujukan pada Messiah san. T-T

Karena WB, akhirnya lari ke humor. Hiks hiks hiks.

Marik: Huu..sok sih lo! Biasanya juga cuma bisa buat fic humor, nyoba buat fic romance lagi.

Malik: Sst..udah jangan di ledekin. Nanti pundung loh. Denger2 Sora san mau hiatus dulu ya?

Sora: Eh? tahu darimana lo??? *nabok Marik*

Marik: Kok aku yang ditabok?

Sora: Iya. Karena cuma kamu yang enak buat ditabok. Huh!

O iya, masalah hiatus..mm..duh maaf kayaknya isu itu benar adanya T-T entah kenapa urusan duniawi (?) makin menggila. Mungkin saya tidak bisa meneruskan fic saya yang telah berceceran(?) dalam waktu dekat. Maafkan saya. TTT__TTT ga bakal lama-lama kok. Arghh…*frustasi* Semoga fic ini masih bisa menghibur. Saya akan kembali. Tak akan lama kok. Sumpah! Doakan semoga urusan duniawinya bisa cepat kelar, kemudian pulang ke akhirat dengan selamat *digiles* Ok, bye…hiks.


	2. Dont Try This at School

**Disclaimer: Tentunya ygo bukan punya saya. TT-TT**

**Chapter 2: Don't try this at School!**

"Ah..uh..ah.." suara aneh itu terdengar jelas dari kamar sebelah. Marik dan Malik sedang berada di ruang rekreasi. Mereka akhirnya resmi menjadi anggota baru Kaiba. Sejak saat itu kehidupan Seto yang aman dan tentram langsung berubah seratus delapan puluh derajat menjadi kehidupan neraka berhembus angin surga. Loh kok bisa? Tentu bisa. Keberadaan duo M memang membuat Kaiba serasa hidup di neraka. Namun, tidak sepenuhnya juga Kaiba berada di neraka, karena sekali-kali terhembuslah angin surga dari keberadaan Jou, suaminya tercinta.

"Yeah..blue eyes white dragon..attack!" Malik mulai memainkan monsternya. Dia mulai menerbangkan boneka karet bongkar pasang berbentuk blue eyes di depan muka Marik.

"Masuk kau ke shadow realm. Gyahahaha.." Malik mulai melempar boneka karet yang sedang Marik pegang dengan balok-balok kayu. Seketika blue eyes hancur, terbelah menjadi dua.

"Ah..Seto..argh..perlahan saja sayang.." keceriaan mereka terganggu oleh suara aneh yang makin jelas terdengar dari sudut ruangan. Malik mulai mengerutkan kening. Tak dihiraukannya lagi kondisi blue eyes yang saat itu sudah luluh lantah terlempar ke lantai.

"Jangan main kasar!" Sekali lagi keasyikan mereka terusik.

"Main?" perhatian mereka mulai teralihkan sepenuhnya ketika mendengar kata 'main'.

"Apa yang sedang mereka mainkan?" Marik ikut mengerutkan kening.

"Ayo kita lihat!" mereka mulai meninggalkan ruang rekreasi dan berlari kecil di lorong mansion dengan riang gembira. Bermain? Sepertinya mengasyikkan. Siapa tahu mereka bisa ikut bermain juga.

Tak lama mereka sampai juga di depan sebuah pintu besar, kamar tidur utama. Pintunya terukir dengan indah, tetapi tidak terkunci. Ya, sangat indah, sehingga penghuni di dalamnya lupa untuk menguncinya.

_Klek_

"Ayah..Papa..kalian sedang main apa?"seketika ekspresi Marik dan Malik yang polos berubah menjadi horror.

"Oh shit!" Seto membeku. Jou yang sedang horny mendadak mulai melepaskan diri dari Seto yang kini asyik menindihnya. Dia mulai menyingkap seprei untuk menutupi badannya, sedangkan Seto sibuk mengkancingkan kemeja dan menaikkan resleting celananya.

Dengan menyembunyikan ekspresi kepanikan, Jou mulai menghampiri kedua anaknya yang berdiri dengan ekspresi...kagum. Kagum? Tunggu! Sepertinya ada yang salah disini. Benarkah duo M itu cengo dengan ekspresi kagum?

"Papa, kalian sedang bermain apa?" Malik bertanya dengan ekspresi sumringah.

"Mm..kami sedang..sedang.. main kuda-kudaan" Jou menjawab ngasal.

"Wow, boleh kami mencobanya?" Marik mulai antusias.

"TIDAAAKKK!!!" Jou dan Seto menjawab dengan serempak.

XXX

TK Domino, selang jam istirahat

"Papaku dan ayahku kemarin malam main kuda-kudaan!" Marik mulai menjelaskan apa yang ia lihat tadi malam kepada kedua temannya.

"He eh!" Malik mengangguk mantap, mengiyakan pernyataan saudaranya itu.

"Bagaimana cara mainnya?" Bakura mulai antusias.

"Umm…tapi mereka bilang hanya orang besar saja yang boleh melakukannya." Malik mulai menempelkan telunjuk mungilnya ke dagu, tanda berpikir.

"Bukankah kita sudah besar?" Ryou mulai antusias. Ohoho, beginilah efeknya kalau anak terlalu dibangga-banggakan. Yugi sering sekali memuji tindakan Ryou dan Bakura di rumah dengan mengatakan 'anakku sudah besar!'

"Ya, betul. Papaku pernah bilang kalau kami sudah besar dan sudah pintar!" Bakura mulai membusungkan dada pertanda bangga.

"Hehehe…kalau begitu mari kita lakukan!" Marik mulai tersenyum jahil.

XXX

"Tolong anda awasi tingkah laku anak anda di rumah!" Jou tertunduk malu mendengar penjelasan guru TK saat jam pulang sekolah. Guru tersebut memberikan dua buah buku bersampul bunga matahari kepada Jou. Itu adalah buku laporan kegiatan Marik dan Malik selama sehari penuh di sekolah.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan?" Jou mengelus kedua putranya yang datang dengan muka kusut dan sakit pinggang.

"Aku hanya menaiki punggung Malik, Pa!" Marik tak terima karena dituding mencelakakan saudaranya.

"Sudah kukatakan, kalian tidak boleh mencobanya. Tidak selamanya!" Jou mulai menggandeng kedua putranya berjalan keluar gerbang sekolah.

"Tapi..tapi Ryou bilang kita sebenarnya sudah cukup besar untuk melakukannya!" Marik mulai memikirkan seribu cara untuk melakukan pembelaan diri.

"Siapa Ryou?"

"Dia teman kami!" Marik mulai menjelaskannya.

"Tidak boleh. Sampai kapanpun kalian jangan pernah mengulanginya lagi!" Jou berkata penuh kengerian. Dia sepertinya harus mencari cara untuk menjelaskan semua kesalah pahaman ini kepada kedua putranya. Bayangkan, bila mereka besar nanti apakah mereka bakalan ngeyel untuk melakukannya lagi? Incest dong!

"Argh!!!" Jou menggeleng cepat dan segera menyingkirkan pemikiran autisnya. Mereka bertiga mulai memasuki limousine yang telah terparkir di halaman depan. Dengan hati-hati Jou mulai membuka buku bersampul bunga matahari yang sejak tadi ada di tangannya.

"…" Mata Jou terbelalak melihat penilaian kedua putranya hari ini. Tingkah laku D, karapihan C, apa-apaan ini?

"Kenapa nilainya bisa seburuk ini?" Jou mulai melotot ke arah Marik.

"Kalian hanya main…kuda-kudaan kan?" Jou mulai mencoba untuk meyakini sendiri pertanyaannya.

"Iya. Kami hanya main kuda-kudaan!" Malik mulai menjawab.

"Kenapa main kuda-kudaan saja menyebabkan kalian mendapat nilai D?" Jou makin geram.

"Umm…kami mainnya sambil buka celana, seperti papa dan ayah lakukan tadi malam!" Marik mulai menjelaskan.

Seketika dunia Jou menjadi putih.

XXX

**A/N**: Saya balik!!! Hwaaa…kangen *hug everyone* lagi pengen lucu-lucuan akhirnya beralih ke abnormal family lagi. yeah! Tinggalkan dulu Jou yang terikat di ranjang itu. Tinggalkan dulu Marik yang psyco itu. Tinggalkan dulu Kaiba yang lagi merana itu!!! Huahahahaha. Oke, bales review, bales review…

**Messiah Hikari**: Saya balik lagi Messiah san. ^__^. Agak ngeri dengan rencana Messiah san untuk membakar urusan duniawinya saya. Hehe. Iya, saya usahakan untuk mengupdate ficnya secara rutin. Terima kasih dukungannya Messiah san. review lagi yah. ^__^ luv u!

**Coolkid**: tambah satu orang lagi yang ingin membunuh dosen saya. Jangan!!! Ntar saya ga bisa lulus. T-T. Saya dah update coolkid san. Ini saya serahkan skriptnya. *nyerahin sebundel kertas dengan tangan gemetar* Ampun…jangan bunuh dosen saya ya. *mengelap sweat yang hampir drop* Hohoho. Oke, review lagi ya. ^__^

**Vi ChaN91312**: Iya, Jou minta anak! Pertamanya mau buat judul 'seme-seme takut uke' karena Kaiba kasian sangat. *digampar Kaiba* Yami tentunya lebih pengertian dong dibanding bocah egois, narsis, sombong, dan berkepala jamur macam Kaiba. *ditempeleng*. Oke, review lagi ya V san. ^__^

**Dika the WINGed Kuriboh**: Eh, puny ide yang sama? Wah kita memang sehati Dika san!! Bagaimana kalau kita collab lagi? Pasti dunia ini akan menjadi sangat indah bertabur bintang gemintang. *lebay versi Pegasus* saya serius loh. Mungkin kita bisa meramu cerita gaje ini bareng-bareng. ^__^. Jangan aneh jika Marik bisa tersenyum iblis macem gitu dari kecil. Dia memang sudah diberi anugerah (?) dari yang Maha Kuasa untuk berpenampilan psyco. *ditendang* Eh iya ya harusnya Yami komen kalo anak yang mereka adopsi miriiip banget ama dedemit yang sering nongkrong di kuburan. Hwahaha. Oke, review lagi ya.

**Shena BlitzRyuseiran**: Kaiba emang ga suka ama anak-anak. Yang dia suka hanya Jou! Yeah! ^__^ Kekacauan dimulai nih Shena san. Tenang saja, kedepannya rumah tangga mereka akan lebih hancur lebur ditambah kehadiran duo M ini. Huahaha *tawa iblis*. Review lagi ya. ^__^


	3. Another Chaos

Disclaimer: Ohoho..tentu saja ygo bukanlah milik saya. TT__TT

'Anak membawa berkah'. Mungkin ungkapan itu tak pernah ada di dalam kamus Seto dalam mengarungi bahtera rumah tangganya. Semakin hari tingkah polah duo M selalu berhasil menyeret Seto ke dalam jurang kemelut rumah tangga yang tak bertepi. Oke, itu hanya berlaku bagi rumah tangga Seto Jou. Kita lihat sekarang ke dalam rumah tangga Yami Yugi…

**Chapter 3: Another Chaos**

"Sayang, siang ini aku ada urusan sebentar. Jaga Ryou dan Bakura baik-baik" Yugi mulai menyiapkan segalanya. Kemeja, celana panjang, coat, dan tak lupa dengan sepatu bootnya.

"Kau mau kemana?" Yami mulai memeluk kekasihnya dari belakang. Disandarkan kepalanya ke atas bahu sang uke dengan malas-malasan.

"Aku hanya akan menemui teman lama di dekat stasiun. Malam ini aku akan pulang cepat."

Yami hanya menghela nafas panjang. Tak masalah jika dia diserahkan tugas untuk menjaga kedua putranya itu dengan baik. Yang jadi masalah justru kepergian Yugi itu sendiri. Tak kuat rasanya harus jauh dengan sang aibou walau hanya satu detik. Oke, itu terlalu berlebihan. Yang pasti kepergian Yugi nyaris menjadi perpisahan ala sinetron dengan tangisan bombay dan pancaran 'bulldog eyes' ketiga penghuni rumah lainnya.

"Honey, jangan lama-lama" Yami mewek stadium akut.

"Mum…" kedua 'kunti' bernama Ryou dan Bakura ikut mememblehkan bibir dan memasang tampang memelas semelas-melasnya. Kepergian Yugi yang hanya beberapa jam sudah seperti kepergian Yugi ke rahmatullah saja. *tampoled*

"Yami, jaga mereka baik-baik." lima patah kata yang terlontar dari mulut Yugi mampu menembus lubuk hati Yami yang paling dalam. Perintah tersebut ibarat sebuah titah yang tak mungkin dibantah. Yami menganggukkan kepala tanda mengerti. Dia pasti menjaga duo macan itu. Demi Yugi. Ya, demi suaminya itu. Kalau Yami bisa menjaga Rypu dan Bakura dengan baik sampai Yugi pulang nanti, sudah dipastikan Yugi akan sangat senang sekali. Dan jika itu terjadi, sudah pasti jerih payahnya akan berakhir dengan sebuah reward 'bercinta dengan aibou semalam suntuk'. Yami mulai tersenyum tipis. Otaknya sepertinya mulai sedikit mesum.

"Dagh.." Ketiganya serempak melambaikan tangan mengantar kepergian Yugi di pagar halaman rumah.

xxx

Sebagai seorang yang selalu mengedepankan visi, Yami tentu memiliki misi yang harus dicapai dan strategi yang sudah tersusun matang. Kali ini visinya membuat Yugi bahagia dan berakhir dengan percintaan maha hebat yang…..stop! Tidak usah dibahas lebih lanjut. Itu akan menjurus ke rated M. Oke, intinya sekarang visinya adalah membahagiakan Yugi. Sebuah visi tentu membutuhkan beberapa misi. Kita mulai dengan misi pertama, memandikan Ryou dan Bakura.

Ryou dan Bakura sedang asyik menonton program kesayangannya di depan tv. Jam telah menunjukkan pukul tiga sore. Pertamanya keadaan masih cukup terkendali, sebelum Bakura mulai membuat ulah.

"Kemarikan remote-nya" Bakura mulai merebut kotak putih tak berdosa itu dari tangan Ryou.

"Jangan pindah channelnya!" Ryou mulai merebut remote-nya kembali. Bakura makin sangar melakukan perlawanan. Akhirnya acara rebut-rebutan berakhir dengan terlemparnya remote ke atas lantai lalu _prak…_hancur! Oke, satu property sudah menjadi korban.

Sebenarnya Yami ingin sekali menjotos kedua putranya itu. Tapi kalau itu dilakukan pasti kekacauan tak cukup sampai disitu. Bakura dan Ryou pastinya akan menangis meraung-raung dengan lebaynya, lalu tidak mau diajak mandi, lalu misi gagal, lalu visi pun gagal. Oke, untuk kali ini saja Yami memutuskan seolah dia tidak pernah melihat kejadian itu.

"Oke anak-anak. Waktunya mandi." Yami mulai mengangkat Ryou dari sofa dan menggendongnya menuju kamar mandi. Meski agak dongkol Bakura mengikutinya juga dari belakang.

"Ayah, biasanya kalau kita mandi papa selalu membawakan bebek untuk menemani kami mandi." Ryou muali menciprat-cipratkan air yang merendam setengah tubuhnya di dalam bathtube. Bakura mulai melepas bajunya dan ikut berendam di bathtube dengan riang gembira.

Yami mulai mengerutkan kening. Bebek? Sulit dipercaya kalau Yugi mengijinkan kedua anaknya mandi ditemani bebek. Bebek kan tidak steril. Apakah selama ini Ryou dan Bakura tidak terserang panu, kadas, kurap, kalau setiap mandi mereka ditemani oleh bebek? Argh, toh nyatanya kulit mereka mulus mulus aja tuh.

"Oke, dimana Yugi mendapatkan bebek-bebek itu?" otak Yami mulai membenarkan pernyataan anaknya. Yang penting mereka mandi, apapun akan dilakukan.

"Di bawah..umm…"

"Oke, tunggu sebentar." belum sempat Ryou menjelaskan letak 'bebek-bebek karetnya' Yami sudah ngacir duluan ke luar halaman. Tidak ada bebek. Dimana gerangan Yugi bisa mendapatkan bebek-bebek itu? Ah, mungkin di halaman tetangga sebelah. Dengan semangat empat lima Yami mulai meloncati pagar tetangga, mengejar bebek-bebek itu dengan penuh perjuangan. Dia tidak mencuri. Hanya meminjam. Setelah memandikan anaknya dia akan mengembalikannya lagi kok. Janji!

Akhirnya, tak butuh waktu lama hingga Yami kembali ke kamar mandi dengan membawa seekor bebek dalam keadaan terikat dan teraniaya.

"…." Bakura dan Ryou mulai mematung melihat ayahnya yang sudah mirip dengan penjagal unggas.

"Mmm..wow!" Bakura menatap kagum pada bebek sungguhan itu. Lumayan, sambil mandi dia bisa melintir-melintirin tuh leher si bebek. Jiwa psyco Bakura mulai tumbuh subur.

"Yeah!" selang beberapa menit Ryou dan Bakura telah terbungkus handuk putih. Mereka akhirnya selesai mandi.

**Misi 1: Mandi sore**

**Status: sukses**

**Korban: satu ekor bebek tetangga, bathtube, remote tv. **

**xxxxx  
**

Misi kedua, memberi makan malam Ryou dan Bakura. Strategi yang dipersiapkan Yami sudah cukup matang. Dia akan memasak bubur ayam untuk kedua putranya itu. Ryou dan Bakura sudah duduk manis di depan meja makan, menunggu sang koki siap mengantarkan hidangan.

Yami mulai sibuk di depan kompor gas. Dia mulai menjerang air, membiarkan airnya mendidih lalu memasukkan beras beserta sayur mayurnya. Seharusnya strateginya akan berjalan mulus jika saja Bakura tidak berbuat ulah lagi.

"Aww..sakit.." Ryou mengelus kepalanya yang berhasil tergetok sendok. Rupanya Bakura sudah terlalu bosan menunggu. Dia mulai mencari hiburan dengan menjahili saudaranya.

"Bakura, tidak boleh berbuat seperti itu kepada saudaramu!" Yami mulai menggendong Ryou dan menjauhkannya dari Bakura.

"…..huweee" Tak disangka Ryou bakal lebay juga. Karena dibela ayahnya sikap manjanya mulai keluar.

"Sakit ayah…" Ryou mulai mengeluarkan air mata buaya. Yami mulai curiga, jangan-jangan Bakura memukul Ryou pake martil, bukan pake sendok.

"Ow..cup cup cup…mana yang sakit sayang?" Yami mulai hanyut dalam suasana. Tak dihiraukannya lagi asap hitam yang mulai membumbung tinggi dari arah dapur. Hidungnya baru menangkap sinyal-sinyal kehancuran dari masakannya setelah Bakura berlari ke arah kompor gas.

"Ayah, makanannya gosong!!" dengan wajah panik Bakura mulai melompat-lompat dan menyuruh Yami mengambil tindakan penyelamatan. Dengan sigap Yami mulai berlari ke arah dapur, masih dengan menggendong Ryou.

"Arghhh…"

KE-CE-WA. Ya, itulah satu-satunya kata yang pantas mewakili perasaan Yami. Hasil kerja kerasnya tak membuahkan hasil. Buburnya kini menjadi hitam pekat. Tak layak untuk dimakan. Dia mulai berpikir keras. Bagaimanapun caranya dia harus membuat anak-anaknya makan malam ini. Kalau tidak mereka tidak bisa menjalankan misi ketiga.

"Sudah diputuskan, ayah akan membeli bubur di restoran 24 jam saja." mencoba menghibur diri Yami mulai memencet sebuah nomor restoran terdekat.

"Ayah, aku tidak mau bubur. Hamburger saja." lagi-lagi Bakura mulai berulah.

"Ayah, aku pizza ya." Ryou mulai memasang puppy eyes-nya. Bakura cepat-cepat bermata puppy eyes juga, tak mau kalau permintaanya tak dikabulkan.

"Ngngng.." berat rasanya menolak keinginan mereka kalau sudah begini caranya.

"Huh, baiklah.." Yami menyerah juga.

"Horrey!!!" Bakura dan Ryou meloncat girang.

**Misi 2: Makan malam**

**Status: sukses**

**Korban: sebuah dapur, dan sedikit dana lebih untuk memesan makanan di restoran**

**xxxx  
**

Misi ketiga, menidurkan Ryou dan Bakura. Inilah misi yang paling berat. Ryou dan Bakura susah sekali untuk tidur. Mereka terlalu hyperaktif. Biasanya sebelum tidur, mereka selalu melompat kesana sini sambil berlari-lari mengitari ruang tamu, meja makan, kamar tidur, balik lagi ke ruang tamu dan seterusnya. Kegiatan itu mereka lakukan berulang-ulang sampai akhirnya mereka kelelahan dan memutuskan untuk tidur di kamar.

"Tidak praktis!" Yami mulai memikirkan sebuah rencana agar mereka bisa tidur cepat. Tentu saja bukan dengan membubuhkan obat bius pada susu mereka. Cara itu terkesan kejam. Masa anak sendiri dibius sih?

"Ayo kita duel!" Yami mulai menjadikan tutup panci sebagai perisai dan spatula sebagai pedangnya. Ryou membawa payung yang dia ibaratkan sebagai tongkat sihir. Bakura membawa guling dan sebuah bantal lalu mulai bersiap menimpuk Yami yang sudah melakukan siaga satu.

"Duel dimulai!" dengan itu kerusuhan pun dimulai. Bantal dan guling melayang-layang di udara karena tertangkis oleh spatula. Ryou mulai mengayunkan payungnya ke arah Yami. Posisi Yami mulai terjepit. Dua lawan satu, cukup melelahkan. Dengan strategi tambahan Yami mulai merengsek maju. Ditangkisnya guling dengan tenaga ekstra.

"Hiyaaa!!!" peperangan makin sengit. Ryou dan Bakura makin gencar melakukan perlawanan. Gerakan mereka makin membabi buta. Sesekali mereka mulai berlarian dan berteriak kesenangan mengitari ruangan. Tak terasa lima belas menit telah berlalu. Perlawanan mulai mengendur. Tenaga musuh mulai melemah.

"Hah hah hah..ahahaha." Ryou berbaring di sofa dengan perasaan senang. Bakura tumbang juga di menit berikutnya. Beberapa menit kemudian Ryou dan Bakura mulai memejamkan matanya dan mulai tertidur.

"Yeah. Misi kumplit." Yami mulai menaruh tutup panci dan spatulanya lalu mulai menggendong kedua putranya ke kamar.

"Selamat tidur." Yami mengecup kedua kening putranya dan mematikan lampu. Hari yang melelahkan.

**Missi 3: Tidur malam**

**Status: sukses**

**Korban: sebuah tutup panci, spatula, dan beberapa guling bantal tak berdosa  
**

**xxxx  
**

"……" hening.

Yugi mulai memasang muka sangar. Kondisi rumah kacau balau. Bathtube penuh lumpur, remote hancur, tutup panci dan spatula ada di ruang tengah, sampah makanan berserakan, dan satu lagi, bulu angsa yang beterbangan ikut memperamai suasana.

"Kau yang harus membereskan semuanya" Yugi mulai berjalan menuju kamar Ryou dan Bakura. Dia mulai membalurkan obat gosok ke seluruh tubuh kedua putranya. Oh, pasti mereka akan menderita gatal-gatal karena telah mandi bersama unggas. Menyerahkan kedua putranya kepada Yami adalah satu kesalahan besar. Yami tak berkutik. Dia mulai menelan ludah membayangkan penderitaannya dalam merapikan rumah seorang diri.

**Visi: Membuat Yugi senang**

**Status: gagal total!**

**Korban: Kulit kedua putranya yang sepertinya sebentar lagi akan terjangkit penyakit mematikan (panu,kadas, kurap) dan tentu saja dirinya sendiri yang pastinya bakal menderita dalam merapikan rumah seorang diri.**

**xxxx  
**

**A/N: **Akhirnya selesai juga. Di chapter ini khusus untuk keluarga Yami Yugi karena ada beberapa orang yang merequestnya. Balas review menyusul ya. ^__^ . oh iya, Dika san aku kirim sesuatu via PM ya.


	4. Bad Boy

**Disclaimer**: YGO bukan milik saya. TT__TT

Chapter ini adalah hasil collab saya dengan **Dika the WINGed Kuriboh****. **Dika san, arigatou!!*peluk-peluk Dikan san* Setelah collab kami di **yugioh vs! **kami collab lagi disini. Hwahahaha!

Kaiba: cuih, jangan banyak cincong. Langsung aja napa!

**Sora Tsubameki **: eh, iya iya! Ok, _enjoy_ minna!

**---- Chapter 4. Bad Boy ----**

"Aku pulang!" ucap Jou membuka pintu. Malam ini cuaca cukup dingin, bahkan jaket tebal yang Jou pakai tak dapat menetralkan rasa dinginnya.

"Hmp... selemat datang." Kaiba menjawab tenang. Dia sepertinya sedang asyik mengetik sesuatu di laptopnya.

Jou duduk disebelah Kaiba dan menyandarkan kepalanya di pundak sang CEO. Dihirupnya wangi mint yang berasal dari tubuh Kaiba. Dipejamkan matanya sejenak untuk menikmati wewangian yang mampu menenangkan pikirannya itu.

"Bagaimana Marik dan Malik?" tanya Jou yang masih bersandar di bahu Kaiba. Seketika itu wajah Seto Kaiba berubah menjadi tegang. Sang Ceo kita ini langsung _spechless_. Keringat dingin mulai berjatuhan dari kedua pelipisnya.

_Flashback_

"Baiklah Seto, aku pergi dulu ya. Jaga anak-anak." Jou pamit.  
"Huh, siang bolong begini malah pergi!" gumam Kaiba yang memandangi kepergian suaminya dari dalam rumah.

"Ayah, ayo kita main!" Marik mulai menarik-narik baju Kaiba.

Kaiba hanya terdiam. Di benaknya sama sekali tak terpikir kalau dia akan mengikuti permintaan anak iblisnya yang satu itu (?. Ditatapnya sang anak dengan ekspresi dingin.

"Aku banyak kerjaan. Main saja dengan Malik." Kaiba menunjukkan aura gelapnya.

"Mmm…" Sebenarnya Marik adalah tipe anak yang penurut, terlepas dari karakter iblisnya. Akhirnya Marik bermain bersama Malik di ruang tamu. Kaiba yang lagi baik hati (?) tetap berada di ruang tamu sambil mengerjakan berkas-berkas rumit yang berasal dari perusahaannya. Dengan kecepatan bak eyeshield 21, ditekannya tombol-tombol angka dan huruf pada laptopnya.

"Ayah, lagi ngapain sih?" tanya Malik yang tiba-tiba mendekat ke arah Kaiba. Oh, God! Satu lagi gangguan datang.

"Lagi mengetik di laptop." dengan ekspresi datar, kaiba menjawab.

"Ha? mengetik apa ayah?" tanya Malik dengan polosnya. Yang ditanya malah pasang wajah garang.  
"*BEEP*, jangan ganggu!" ucap Kaiba geram.  
"ooh..lagi mengetik *BEEP*!", ucap Marik tak kalah polosnya.  
"$%#&%$" Kaiba hanya ngedumel dengan bahasa yang sulit dimengerti.

Tak lama Kaiba mulai kembali mengetik. Tak dihiraukannya ekspresi heran dari iblisnya itu.

"Ayah, ayo kita main!" ajak Marik.  
"Main apa sih!?" Kaiba mulai hilang kesabaran. Kegiatan mengetiknya mulai terhentikan lagi.  
"Main menirukan adegan film!" jawab Malik kegirangan.  
"Nggak. Kalian aja main sendiri!" Kaiba makin geram.

Duo M itu mengalah dan mulai main sendiri. Mereka menyetel TV dan menirukan adegan dari beberapa film, mulai dari Naruto, Power Ranger, sampai Doraemon.

"Pindah _channel_!" Marik menekan tombol remote asal.  
"Wow, ada anime Tugi-oh. Ayo kita lihat!" ajak Malik.

"Tami, jangan pergi!" sesosok pria berambut jabrik 3 warna berlutut sambil menangis.  
"Aibou, jangan menangis. Meski aku harus pulang ke alam baka, tapi cinta kita akan abadi selamanya.." ucap seorang pria yang mirip dengan pria yang tadi menangis. Mungkin dialah yang namanya Tami.

"Tami, I love you full!!" pria yang menangis tadi memeluk si Tami.  
"Aibou..Tugi..ugh.." sang pria bernama 'Tami' memeluk pria satunya.

"WHAT!!! Film apaan ini. cowok dengan cowok? i..ini film gay?" Kaiba terserang shock jantung.  
"Belum lagi, mengapa nama tokohnya aneh begitu! Mengapa cowok namanya Tami? Terus yang nangis gaje itu mengapa dikasih nama Tugi?! jelak banget namanya! Belum lagi, kok rasanya film ini begitu familiar ya?" Kaiba mulai gila.

Film masih berlanjut. Tak dihiraukannya Kaiba yang mulai kejang-kejang akut.

"Tugi.." si Tami meminimalisir jarak.  
"Tami.." si Tugi juga mendekatkan dirinya.

"WHAT! MEREKA BERCIUMAN?!" Kaiba langsung berdiri dari duduknya dan berteriak histeris saat melihat adegan ciuman panas pada anime 'Tugi-Oh' tersebut. Seketika itu, laptop yang tadi ada di pangkuannya langsung terjatuh dan tewas seketika.

"LAPTOP GUE!!" kaiba shock berat. Kaiba sangat terkejut atas _incident_ jatuhnya laptop kesayangannya dan adegan _hot kiss_ di anime gaje tadi. Sampai-sampai dia melupakan sesuatu--  
Betapa terkejutnya Kaiba saat melihat Marik dan Malik mulai berciuman dan meniru adegan di anime tadi. Mereka memonyongkan bibirnya dan mulai meminimalisir jarak.

"TIDAK!!" dan setelah itu Kaiba benar-benar mulai menyesali kehidupan laknatnya.

_End of flashback_

"Ugh, gara-gara kekacauan tadi aku terpaksa mengikat mereka di WC. Ma-- mana mungkin aku ceritakan kejadian tadi ke Jou! Bisa-bisa aku tak dapat jatah darinya untuk selamanya." batin Kaiba.

"Hei, kau kenapa Seto?" Jou mulai heran dengan tingkah laku Kaiba yang aneh sejak kepulangannya.  
"Ti--tidak. Tidak ada apa-apa." jawab Kaiba yang mulai gelagapan.  
"Ya sudah. Aku mau mandi dulu." Jou beranjak menuju kamar mandi.

"Hua! Marik? Malik? Mengapa kalian terikat begini! Siapa yang melakukan semua ini?" Jou berteriak histeris.

"Matilah aku!" Kaiba menepuk dahinya.

"Akhirnya selesai." Yami yang membersihkan seluruh rumah di tengah malam karena ulahnya itu langsung tepar.  
"Baguslah!" tiba-tiba Yugi muncul.  
"......" Yami hanya terdiam saking lelahnya. Dia tak mempunyai tenaga walau hanya untuk sekedar mengencangkan pita suaranya.  
"Oh iya, besok kita kedatangan tamu." ucap Yugi sambil tersenyum.  
"Eh? Siapa?" tanya Yami masih setengah hidup.  
"Teman lamaku. Dia akan datang bersama suami dan anak-anaknya. Jadi siap-siap yah. Aku yakin kamu sudah lama mengenalnya." Yugi mencium pipi Yami dan mulai beranjak ke kamar tidur. Sudah larut malam dan Yugi mulai menguap. Dia meninggalkan Yami yang hampir meregang nyawa di lantai.

"Kamu tidak tidur? Aku akan memberimu sedikit hadiah karena telah menjaga anak kita seharian."

"Apa?" seketika itu pula tenaga Yami pulih kembali. Dia cepat-cepat menyusul Yugi ke kamar mereka. Cerita yang manis. Kelak kehidupan rumah tangga mereka akan lebih kacau balau dan berwarna seindah pelangi.

tbc

**Sora tsubameki: **Terimakasih untuk **Messiah hikari, Uchiha 'Haruhi' Gaje, kuzu here. kuzu there, Dika the WINGed Kuriboh, ryuu no kami, coolkid 4869, Vi Chan91312, Din-chan, Michiyo momoka, Ao mido, cHizu drarryo.**

Terima kasih banyak minna!! Gomen, reviewnya ga bisa dibalas satu persatu karena keterbatasan halaman. TT_TT *ditempeleng* review lagi ya. Review dari kalian mampu membuat author malas ini untuk selalu mengupdate fic-ficnya yang bergerak selambat siput. TT__TT o iya, terima kasih banyak buat Dika san. *peluk lagi ah* Dika san, silahkan beri sepatah dua patah kata untuk menutup chapter ini.^__^

**Dika the WINGed Kuriboh**: Ehem... Tezt.. Tezt.. 1.. 2..  
Kaiba: cepetan! Ribet bgt sih mw kasih A/N!!  
Dika: bentar lah bak.. Sblmx, saia ucapkan terima kasih pd Sora-san yg mengajak colab, lalu utk mama n papa yg sdh mengasuh saia selama ini... Juga untuk...

12 jam kemudian...  
Dika: ...juga untuk tukan bakso langganan saia dan mbak2 yg jualan kentang goreng juga thx berat... Lalu utk...  
Jou: UDAH DOOONK!!  
Kaiba: kenapa ucapan terimakasihx lama bgt!? Udh! Dpotong aja!  
Dika: ukh... Yawdah lah... Pokokx, saia merasa sgt senang bsa colab dg Sora-san. Juga dpt kesempatan utk membuat chap ini...  
Yami: cih! Maksudx kau senang bila memplesetkan anime 'yugi-oh' jadi 'tugi-oh'?? Juga seenakx mengganti namaku, hah?!  
Yugi: dan seenakx merubah episode terakhir anime yugi-oh jd adegan kiss...!  
Dika: whaa! Jangan emosi donk! Kan utk faktor hiburan semata...! TAT  
Jou: Dika-nya nangis tuh... =.=  
Yami: ya ya ya! Up 2 U dah!!  
Yugi: silakan nikmati ceritanya... Dan... Kalau ada yg kurang berkenan, hajar saja makhluk ini... (menunjuk Dika)  
Dika: WHAT?! Yu, Yugi?? Tega sekali kau padaku??! TAT

**Sora Tsubameki**: Oke, sampai jumpa di chapter berikutnya.. saya pulang. ^__^


	5. Bad Day for Seme

**Disclaimer**: YGO punya saya!! Hwahaha!! (dikeroyok massa). Eh baiklah, ygo tentu bukan punya saya. TT__TT

**Chapter 5: Bad Day for Seme**

"Jou!" Yugi menyambut kedatangan Jou beserta suami dan kedua anaknya di depan pintu.

"Bagaimana perjalanannya?" Yugi menghampiri Jou dan mempersilahkan Jou beserta 'keluarga normalnya' masuk. Oke, agak sarkasme, jangan terlalu dihiraukan.

"Perjalanan kami cukup menyenangkan. Hei, aku baru bertemu dengan kedua anakmu." Jou mulai berjongkok, menghampiri Bakura dan Ryou yang terbengong-bengong menyaksikan acara reunian orang tuanya.

"Halo, sepupuku." Kaiba tersenyum miris ke arah Yami. Agak sedikit khawatir, karena ternyata keduanya tidak normal dan memilih untuk merajut rumah tangga dengan sejenisnya.

"Sebaiknya aku bersiap-siap terlebih dahulu." Yugi mulai beranjak ke kamar.

"Bersiap?" Yami sedikit kaget dengan pernyataan Yugi.

"Oh, aku belum memberitahukanmu ya? kita akan pergi ke taman hiburan bersama keluarga Kaiba." Yugi mulai menarik Yami ke dalam kamar. Yami yang terkejut berkali-kali hanya bisa pasrah. Benar-benar dua keluarga yang tidak normal!

XXX

"Bakura, kamu belum cukup umur untuk menaiki wahana itu!" Yami berusaha mati-matian menahan Bakura yang nekat dan nangis meraung-raung untuk diijinkan menaiki wahana tersebut.

"Roller coaster terlalu berbahaya untuk kamu yang masih berumur lima tahun." Kaiba juga tidak kalah sibuknya. Dia berusaha menahan Marik untuk tidak mendekati wahana permainan itu.

"Kenapa ayah? Kenapa kami tidak boleh menaiki wahana itu?" Marik masih bersikeras.

"Pokoknya berbahaya!" Kaiba mulai habis kesabaran.

"Jelaskan lebih spesifik lagi!" Marik mulai memajukan bibirnya dan melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada.

"Permainan itu bisa menyebabkan kalian kena serangan jantung." Jou mulai menjelaskannya.

"Wow, hebat!" Bakura makin antusias, sedangkan Malik dan Ryou hanya melihat perdebatan saudaranya dengan orang tua mereka dengan sweat yang hampir drop.

"Lebih baik kita menaiki wahana itu!" Yami mulai menunjukkan rumah hantu yang ada di hadapannya.

"Cih, tidak menarik!" Bakura ikut memanyunkan bibirnya.

"Ayolah!" akhirnya para orang tua mulai menarik kedua anaknya dengan sedikit memaksa.

Sesampainya di dalam…

"Lihat itu, Malik!" Jou duduk di samping Malik dan Yugi disamping Ryou. Mereka berada di bangku kedua.

"Marik, Bakura, sebaiknya kalian jangan berpikiran untuk menaiki roller coaster lagi!" Yami berpikiran untuk memperingati putranya kembali.

"Hei, kalian dengar tidak?" Kaiba menambahkan. Marik dan Bakura memilih untuk menduduki bangku kereta mini paling belakang. Saat ini kereta sedang berjalan di atas air.

"Hei?" agak sedikit penasaran Kaiba mulai menoleh ke belakang.

Sing~~~~~ Kaiba agak sedikit maklum dengan Marik. Berhubung kulitnya agak sedikit gelap, bisa saja putranya itu tidak kelihatan di suasana lampu remang-remang seperti sekarang ini. Tapi..tapi mengapa mereka benar-benar tidak kelihatan!!!

"Marik!" Kaiba berteriak lantang, membuat yang lain ikut menoleh ke belakang. Benar saja, Marik dan Bakura tidak ada di sana. Mereka menghilang. Tidak mungkin! tadi mereka masih duduk di bangku belakang.

"Mereka hilang!" Yami ikutan panik, sementara kereta masih melaju.

XXX

"Lihat itu!" Marik makin antusias. Ternyata wahana ini menarik juga. Beberapa duplikat hantu mirip sekali dengan aslinya.

"Iya, lihat itu juga, Rik!" Bakura mulai menunjukkan sebuah kepala yang terpancung, berlumur darah segar yang masih menetes dari lehernya.

"Wohooo!!" Marik makin meloncat kegirangan. Marik dan Bakura turun dari kereta, berjalan di dinding pembatas dengan hati sumringah. Tidak seru kalau hanya melihat-lihat saja dari dalam kereta.

"Hei, coba kita lihat disana!" Bakura mengajak Marik untuk meng-eksplorasi mesin-mesin berwujud makhluk menyeramkan itu. Tegangan listriknya sekitar 2200 volt, sudah cukup untuk menjadikan hidangan Fried 'Marik-Bakura' siap saji dalam lima menit.

XXX

"Cepat selamatkan anak kami!!" Kaiba mulai mencengkram kerah petugas yang saat itu sedang berjaga. Sungguh sial sekali nasib petugas itu.

"Hweee—" petugas yang mendapatkan death glare dari kedua seme itu hanya bisa merinding ketakutan. Tak lama mereka mulai menaiki wahana kereta lagi. Kali ini didampingi petugas.

"Kalian tunggu saja disini." Kaiba dan Yami mulai berjalan, didampingi dua orang petugas.

"Doakan kami cepat kembali." Yami melambaikan tangan, layaknya hendak mengarungi samudera dan meninggalkan anak istri.

"Cepat sedikit!" Kaiba menjotos salah satu kepala petugas tersebut. Jelas saja Seto emosi jiwa. Anaknya bisa hilang di dalam wahana tersebut! Apa para petugas tersebut tidak pernah memperhatikan keselamatan para penumpangnya? sebenarnya tidak ada hubungannya juga dengan hilangnya Marik. Namun, tetap saja yang namanya Kaiba, sekali lagi Kaiba, harus menemukan seseorang yang patut disalahkan atas _incident_ yang terjadi. Tidak mungkin kan dia menyalahkan diri sendiri karena teledor mengawasi putranya yang duduk di bangku kereta paling belakang. Itu mustahil. Seorang Kaiba tidak pernah melakukan kesalahan. Mereka selalu mengerjakan segala hal dengan _perfect_ dan hasil yang memuaskan! Haha.

"Sabar sedikit tuan. Mereka tidak akan bermain jauh-jauh, dan hanya berada di areal ini saja kan?"

_Ctak_

Sebuah jitakan kembali didapatkan oleh petugas malang tersebut.

"Enak saja! Kalau Marik kecemplung lahar listrik dan jadi 'Marik crispy', akan ku bawa kasus ini sampai ke hukum internasional!"

Yami bergidik ngeri dengan ancaman Seto. Bukan hanya sepupunya itu yang terlalu lebay, tapi dia mulai meragukan kestabilan jiwa Seto. Bisa-bisanya Seto berpikiran Marik akan nyemplung ke lahar listrik panas dan mati menggenaskan menjadi 'Marik crispy'.

"Marik,, rik, rik, rik,,,!" Seto makin menggila, berteriak-teriak seperti orang tak waras. Kondisi gua yang tak terlalu lebar membuat suara Seto mulai menggaung.

"Bakura,,tra,la,la,," Yami mengikuti Seto meneriaki anaknya. Tapi suara pantulan yang dihasilkan kok berbeda sih?

"Bakura,,tra,la,la,," Yami berteriak kembali dan sweatdrop mendengar teriakannya sendiri. Kenapa bisa 'Bakura tralala'?

"Hoi, itu mereka!" Seto mulai menepuk pundak Yami sekuat tenaga. Sudah dipastikan, tulang selangka Yami akan berpindah tempat dengan tulang belikatnya.

"Ah, itu ayah kita. Kabur!!" Bakura dan Marik mempercepat langkah mereka. Hampir saja mereka benar-benar terjatuh di lahar listrik itu.

"Hoi!" Seto meneriaki anaknya, layaknya sedang mengejar maling.

"Ayo kita kejar, Seto!" Yami mulai menuruni kereta, berenang di atas air. Seto terlihat antusias, termakan hasutan dan ikut nyebur ke dalam air.

"Hoi,,"

_blup blup blup_

Seto banyak meminum air kolam-yang tercampur oli-karena berteriak sambil berenang, sedangkan Yami memilih untuk fokus berenang dan mengejar anak mereka yang berlari lincah di pembatas dinding. Kedua petugas makin jaw drop melihat kelabilan kedua jiwa orang tua tersebut.

"Aneh deh, nakal sekali mereka!" Yami memilih berenang sambil mengajak sepupunya untuk ngobrol-ngobrol santai.

"Jangan terlalu dipusingkan. Sebaiknya cepat kejar mereka!" Seto masih berenang dengan semangat empat lima, sedangkan kereta masih terus mengikuti mereka dari belakang. Kedua petugas tersebut sampai menyeka sweat mereka yang berkali-kali drop. Sebenarnya tidak terlalu berpengaruh juga jika mereka naik kereta dibandingkan dengan memilih untuk berenang menyusul kedua anaknya. Hanya saja mungkin mereka terlalu berjiwa muda, kalau tak mau disebut 'lebay'.

"Anakku Marik,,rik,rik,rik,," meski tersedak air-bercampur oli-berkali-kali, Seto masih saja berenang sambil meneriakkan putranya itu.

"Anakku Bakura,,tra,la,la,," Yami mengeram kesal. Benar-benar ada yang tidak beres dengan gua ini. Mengapa suara yang menggaung lagi-lagi terdengar 'Bakura tralala'?

Akhirnya, dengan 'kekuatan bulan akan menghukummu' sampai juga Yami dan Seto di hadapan kedua putranya.

"Kemari kau anak nakal!" Seto mencoba meraih putranya. Tapi sepertinya takdir baik tidak berpihak pada kedua ayah seme ini. Dengan gerakan cukup lincah, Marik dan Bakura mulai berlari di pagar pembatas. Hal ini menyebabkan Yami dan Seto terdorong ke depan dan nyemplung ke lahar listrik berkekuatan 2200 volt. Benar? Benar. Itu fakta! Yami dan Seto nyemplung ke lahar listrik. Oke, karena ini bukan ber_gendre_ angsty, jelas saja Yami dan Seto tidak meninggal dunia. Mereka masih hidup, namun keadaannya sudah patut untuk dikasihani. Rambut mereka mancung ke depan, berdiri tegak, dan kulit mereka gosong tak bersisa.

XXX

"Err..ayah, kapan kita ke taman hiburan lagi?" Marik masih saja mengoceh sepanjang perjalanan pulang.

"Shut up!" Seto yang sudah terbakar api amarah dan terbalut perban mulai memalingkan wajahnya.

"Ayah, kapan-kapan ke taman hiburan lagi ya.." Bakura tersenyum manis ke arah Yami yang sudah terbungkus seperti mumi dan Yami hanya menggeleng lemah menanggapi permintaan anaknya itu.

XXX

S/N: hohoho…otak makin labil. Langsung saja balas review ya. Kali ini reviewnya akan dijawab oleh Dika san, karena chapter kemarin Dika san yang buat. Arigatou Dika san..^__^ saya senang sekali bisa collab dengan Dika san. *big hug*

coolkid 4869:  
Dika: saia setuju!! Colab ntu memang seru!! XD  
Jou: Kaiba, kau tega! Bisa2x ank kita diiket gitu! Mana ngiketx d WC lagi!  
Kaiba: ini bukan salahku! Author ini yg bikin chap nie jd begono!!  
Yami: tauk tuh! Sepertinya si Dika ini suka bgt ngerjain kita!!  
Dika: diem lu, TAMI!!  
Yami: .......  
Jou: a, amu... Thx utk repiewx yah... (sweatdroped)

Messiag Hikari:  
Yami: terkutuklah author yg bkn chap 4 ini!  
Dika: eeh?? Knp protes sih!? Kan bxk reader yg suka ama 'tugi-oh' ini!!  
Yugi: iya, iya, iya, iya!! Terus pd suka gt ama kissing scene kami, hah?! Jangan seenakx kau bkin adegan mesum!!  
Dika: a, aku dimarahii....!!! TAT  
Yami: jgn pedulikan author sontoloyo ini n saya ucapkan terimakasih utk repiewx...

vi_chan91312:  
Dika: hiks... Tuh kaan... Para reader tuh suka ama 'tami' n 'tugi'...! Kaliannya aja yg mlh marah2!  
Yami: sekali2 pngn gw bacok nih orang!  
Yugi: bacok aja! Saya setuju ama kamu, Yam!!  
Dika: GYAA!!  
Kaiba: hm... Iya juga yah. Ngapain saya panik pas liat 2 M itu kissing?  
Jou: jd km g mslh klu ank kita jd gay+incest, hah?!?  
Kaiba: (sweatdroped) ee... Thx utk repiewx...  
Jou: jangan mengalihkan pembicaraan!!

Ao-Mido:  
Dika: baiklah! Mari kita buat anime 'tugi-oh'!! XD  
PRANG!! PRUAKK!! DUAKK!!  
Yami: aja nih author!  
Yugi: waow! Yami sadis!! Kereen!! (?)  
Jou: kau juga sadis, Bak! masag buah hati qta tercinta(?) mlh diiket d WC?!  
Kaiba: .....  
Dika: (bangkit dr kubur?) kyaaa!! Qta dpuji, Sora-saaan! XD (bacoked by Yami)  
yami: masih hdp aja ni org...!  
Jou: whoo! Authorx mati lagi!  
Yugi: nah, thx utk repiewx yah...

Aihara:  
Dika: (sekali lg, bangkit dr kubur) tuh kaan! Bxk yg mengharapkan adax serial 'tugi-oh'!! XD jadi... Ayo qta buat!! XD  
Yugi: ma, masih hdp juga... 0_0  
Jou: Sora-san! Fb anda mw di-add lho! XD  
Dika: jgn lupa add saia juga! XD (taboked by Yami)  
yami: thx utk repiewx... Saya mw hajar author ni dlu...  
Sora: Waah..boleh. saya senang sekali. Alamat emailnya: soratsubameki yahoo. co. id (hilangkan spasinya ^^). jangan lupa kasih pesan saya terlebih dahulu. Saya tunggu ya. ^__^

Shinrei Azuranica:  
Kaiba: (OOC) adoh makk... Saya kan shock gto pas liat 2 ank bangke sarap ntu main kissing secara tiba2...!  
Jou: ikh! Padahal sendirix jg nikah ama saya!  
Kaiba: eh, kau dsuruh buang 2 M tu. Gmn klu qta turutin aja? X3  
jou: (OOC) oh nuoooo!!! Masag kau tega memmbuang ank kesayangan jita siih?! TAT  
Yugi: thx utk repiew anda! ^^

Sweet lolipop:  
kaiba: ck, ck, ck... Memang unik dan sarap 2 keluarga ini...  
Yami+Yugi+Jou: itu artinya kau juga ikut sarap!  
Dika: (entah knp bsa bangkit lg) waaa!! Penggemar puppyship! XD  
Kaiba: yaya!! Bxkin adegan puppyship dan jgn lupa adegan raep...

PLAKK!

Jou: Sora-san... Tolong jgn hiraukan ucapan nista Kaiba dan bxkin juga puzzleshipx...  
Yugi: at last, thx utk loli san! X3

S/N: Terima kasih semua. Jangan lupa review lagi ya. Saya pulang.


End file.
